This invention relates generally to match books, or folders and more particularly concerns a safer book resistant to manipulation by a child to achieve striking of a match; further, the book or folder is so designed as to enable its production using existing equipment.
While others in the past have developed various match book construction employing similar concealment of the head ignition material, none have provided the unusually effective "decoy" techniques of book construction and mode of operation as are now facilitated by the present invention. Such prior designs are exemplified by those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,459,033; 1,849,432; 2,217,854; and 2,935,184.